


A Secret Well Kept

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer and Jacob "Jake" Stone are Brothers, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Trans Character, Trans Eliot Spencer, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: He's been hiding it since he was a kid, that he's different than other boys. He told his dad, and instead of repressing it, they went forward and did what he needed to feel comfortable. It became a reflex to hide it away from everyone.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Secret Well Kept

When he was six, Eliot was Eloise. Eloise did not feel like a girl. She felt trapped and had these feelings that she did not understand. She wanted to be her brother Jake extremely badly but did not know how to express this. She buried it down as best she could, not wanting to bring attention to herself for not feeling like she should.

**~~~**

When Eloise was eleven, she told her father and brother that she was not a girl, and she was going to be Eliot. Her father, instead of getting angry relented. He did not want a blemish on his reputation. It was better to relent than to argue.

By fourteen, he was on T shots. He had a proper binder, and he still let his hair grow. It felt like he was slowly becoming who he wanted to be.

**~~~**

When he was eighteen, he saw that people weren't going to accept him for who he was. He hid it from everyone, and then he joined the military and buried deep down. He kept it secret, avoided any questions. It got better when left the military and onto more... pressing matters. He became the best at what he did, his true self still hidden from the rest of the world. He was always hidden from the world. There was no reason for people to know he was trans, and he wanted to keep it that way.

**~~~**

"Alright, Eliot. Get out of there. The guards switched patrol routes."

Eliot looked around, quickly ducking into what he thought was an empty hallway. It was not an empty hallway, it was in fact, a hallway filled with ex-convict security guards. He dodged and punched, quickly plowing through their numbers, but he was losing steam. He couldn't get a proper breath, and his chest was hurting. Sometimes he got upset with himself and wore his binder for a few days without taking it off.

One convict got the upper hand on him and plunged a knife into his stomach after getting a few lucky shots on his ribs. Autopilot went on and Eliot took the rest of them out before getting himself out of the building. He dropped onto the floor of Hardison's van and sat normally, holding a firm hand to his stomach to attempt to keep himself from bleeding out. He took a normal breath and closed his eyes, steeling himself for the ride back to Nate's apartment.

"Are you alright, Eliot?" Sophie asked, her keen ears picking up on a hitch in Eliot's breathing as the van went over a pothole.

"I'm fine, Soph. No need to worry 'bout me." He smiled at her, but he didn't feel it. Pain radiated through his entire body originating in his stomach where he'd been stabbed. 

"I don't believe that," she said, and Eliot cursed himself. Of course, she saw he wasn't okay.

"Fine. I got hurt, but I'll be fine if Nate stops at my..." he watched as Nate deliberately drove past his apartment building. He huffed a bit and slumped back. His vision was fading, and he felt like he was going to pass out. Not to mention he couldn't take a proper breath. He was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs. "apartment..."

He sighed, closing his eyes.

He woke up in a fluffy bed. His stomach was bandaged tightly and he recognized the feeling of stitches. He hoped they had called a doctor he trusted. he started to sit up and paused when he realized he was shirtless and that he wasn't wearing his binder. He clutched the blanket to his chest and stumbled out of the bedroom, looking around for someone who could give him answers for what was going on. He held the blanket around himself tightly as he stumbled into Nate's apartment.

"Ah, you're awake," Nate said. He and the others were seated at the table. Eliot stayed standing where he was, holding the blanket even tighter around himself.

"We have to talk," Sophie said softly, smiling at the hitter. She pats the spot next to her gently and nodded.

"Okay..." Eliot hesitantly padded over to the chair and sat down slowly. He kept the blanket around himself, staring at the table. He looked almost ashamed.

"You're a girl?" Parker asked brusquely, head tilted to the side.

"I'm not."

"But you have-"

"Not everyone who has breasts are female, Parker," Eliot spoke softly, looking up finally.

"So, what do we do?" Nate questioned.

"Act like normal. I'm still the same man you know."

Alec was silent, and he was one his phone, typing away furiously.

"But-"

"There's no buts about this. I am still Eliot Spencer. I have been since I was a kid. I ain't changing because you don't like me." Eliot stood, heading back into the room to look for his binder and a shirt to put on. He was getting more and more upset by the minute without both of those things.

"Don't bother looking for that thing that was on your chest. The doctor said it wasn't good for it to be on your chest with broken ribs." Alec was leaning against the doorway.

"Cool. Get out."

"Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"Because I knew you'd all react like this. You were on your phone the entire time, for fuck's sake."

"Because I was looking up ways to help you," he said softly.

Eliot looked at him. "What?"

"I want to help you when things get bad. I read about your dysphoria, and I want to be able to help you."

Eliot smiled slightly at him. "Thank you. Please get out so I can put a hoodie on."

**~~~**

It was a rocky start, but they figured out something that worked for them. He got a system down, and his team seemed to actually understand him. And he was thankful for that.


End file.
